<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>fucking nightmares by imaginingthedirection</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26423503">fucking nightmares</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginingthedirection/pseuds/imaginingthedirection'>imaginingthedirection</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Harry, Bottom Louis, M/M, Omega Louis, Top Harry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:54:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,151</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26423503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginingthedirection/pseuds/imaginingthedirection</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has a nightmare. Harry comforts him</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>116</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>fucking nightmares</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>There is a mention of a miscarriage, if that’s triggering to you, take care of yourself. I won’t be offended if you don’t read this. xx</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Louis wakes up in a cold sweat. Something is wrong, he can feel it. Quickly, he whips back his blanket and sees what he’s been dreading. Blood. He’s laying in a pool of his own blood. Terror rips through his body at the thought of losing his baby, his and Harry’s little peanut growing inside of him. And then shame comes shortly after. </i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p><i><b>“Of course I would never be a good enough mother.” </b></i>He thinks, <i><b>“Of course I’ve already fucked this up.”</b></i></p><p>
  <i>At the thought, he begins to sob. He’s just getting into his devastated cry when the thought strikes him— Oh god, I’ll have to tell Harry. And that makes him cry even harder. He can’t believe this is happening, can’t believe He let this hap—</i>
</p><p>“Baby,” Harry’s voice cuts through his pain addled fog, “Baby, wake up, I think you’re having a nightmare.”</p><p>The statement rips its way through the fog of sleepiness, the crushing weight of his nightmare, and he jerks awake. He sits up immediately, flinging the blankets off of himself, and looks down expecting to see blood all over again. </p><p>He sees his tiny 3 month belly, covered in one of Harry’s t-shirts, and his legs wrapped up in his softest sleep pants. He can’t help but let out a whine of relief. </p><p>“Omega,” Harry starts, brow furrowed, “Baby... what’s wrong?”</p><p>Louis knows he has to tell him about the dream. Knows he can smell his fear, his shame. Has to tell him about his feelings of inadequacy, his insecurity about being a bad mother. He takes a deep breath. </p><p>“I had a nightmare,” He has to pause, and let himself take another breath, flinching at the fresh memory still in his head. “About losing the baby.”</p><p>He could hear Harry’s sharp intake of breath, and out of the corner of his eye, saw his mouth open, always ready to reassure him. </p><p>“And it scared me, obviously,” He began to rush, he just had to say it, and get it over with. “I’m just so terrified of not taking good care of our peanut. Of doing the wrong thing. Of being a bad mother.” His voice breaks on the word Mother, and he hunches forward, placing his hands on his belly, and curling into himself. </p><p>Harry’s hands are on him immediately, pulling him out of his ball of protection. “Baby, I wish you would’ve told me about these feelings sooner. I know you’ve been upset about something but I had no idea it was this.” He’s releasing comforting pheromones, and rubbing Louis’ back as he cries, whispering soothing words. </p><p>Once Louis has calmed down, he turns into Harry’s chest and breathes him in. Let’s himself be relaxed by the smell of his Alpha, by the smell of <i>home.</i> </p><p>“Baby,” Harry interrupts his thoughts, “I know I’ve said this before, and I’m going to start reminding you every single day for the rest of our lives,” he pauses, tilting Louis’ face up to look at him before continuing, “I’m the luckiest Alpha in the world to go through life with you as my Omega. I’m so lucky to call you mine, to have my pup growing inside of you.”</p><p>Louis whimpers, feeling fresh tears prickle at his eyes. Harry thumbs underneath them. “I see the way you take care of your siblings, of how you are with the kids you teach. I know how you take care of me, how you love me. You are going to be the best mummy this world has ever seen. And I’m so happy to be the one who gets to witness that.”</p><p>A fresh wave of tears is steadily streaming down his face, and Harry takes to wiping them away once more, pressing kisses along his cheeks, his nose, his forehead. Louis sniffles, trying to calm himself, breathing in his Alpha’s scent. Fresh rain, and the smell of cut grass fill his senses. The coziest scent in the world. Harry takes one look at him, and licks a stripe up his face from his chin to his drying eye. </p><p>Louis lets out a giggle, “Haaaaaaz,” he squeals, “I cant believe you did that.”</p><p>Harry’s eyes brighten, and he presses a kiss to his cheek, “Got you to smile though, didn’t it?”</p><p>Louis feels his face flush pink, and face plants back into Harry’s chest. “Alpha, will you scent me?”</p><p>“You hardly have to ask, Omega.” Harry reassures him. Harry puts his big hand on the back of his neck, and releases his most comforting pheromones for Louis to leech off of. </p><p><i>I’m so lucky, </i>Louis thinks, <i>to have an Alpha that takes the best care of me. So lucky to be able to take care of him right back. </i></p><p>He lays there, thinking about Harry. About their pup, nestled in his belly, growing every second. Harry is right, he will be a good mother. He was born to do this, to take care of this baby, he knows it. </p><p>Thinking about his baby, gets him thinking about how they found out he was pregnant. <i>Just a routine checkup, his yearly. They were checking his bloodwork, and before they could get started, gave him a cup and told him to go pee. After waiting in the room for 15 minutes, the Doctor had come in. “Well, Mr. Styles. We better get that blood test done. There were some abnormalities with your urine sample.” </i></p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>His breath hitches, panic setting in, “What... what does that mean, exactly?”</p><p>
  <i>The Doctor freezes, “Oh, I’m so sorry. I just meant... we just believe you’re pregnant. I didn’t mean.. I’m so sorry, sir.”</i>
</p><p>Louis’ breath caught in his chest. That was one of the scariest, and happiest moments of his life. Thinking about finding out, only leads him to thinking of how he became pregnant at all. </p><p>His mind flashes to that day, a few months back. </p><p>
  <i>They had gone out to a club, and Louis had left to go get drinks for them. When he came back to their table, another omega had approached Harry, his Alpha. He could tell Harry had no interest in the girl standing in front of him but the sight of it made Louis’ insides twist with jealousy. Didn’t she realize he was taken? Hadn’t she seen them dancing together? Known they were it for each other? He sees Harry scanning the area, and sees the look of relief upon finding Louis on his way back, his eyes brightening. The girl turns to see what has caught Harry’s eye, looking at Louis. Her face colors, and she turns back to Harry, she seems to say something, before turning to leave. Louis returns with their drinks, no longer into their evening out. </i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>“Alpha,” He whines at Harry, “Can we just go home?”</p><p>Harry’s face softens, “Of course, baby. Let’s get outta here.”</p><p>
  <i>Once home, Louis had sat on his knot, pouting. “You’re <b>my</b> Alpha. Mine.” </i>
</p><p>He’s flushing so hard, thinking about how jealous he was, how desperate he felt to have Harry inside of him in that moment. He presses closer to Harry, and realizes he’s <i>hard</i>. He needs his Alpha to take care of him. </p><p>“Harry?” He whispers, shifting again in his arms, “Are you still awake?”</p><p>Harry rubs his hands down Louis’ back, causing him to shiver. “‘m awake, baby. What do you need?”</p><p>He lets out a whine, Harry’s hands stop their soothing motions. “What is it, pup? What do you need?”</p><p>Louis presses his face into his chest harder, before he slowly lets his hand trace down Harry’s stomach to where his cock is hidden beneath his briefs. “I need it,” he replies breathily, “Need you.”</p><p>Harry’s breath hitches audibly, and before Louis can even think to be embarrassed, he’s flat on his back with his Alpha hovering over him. “You know you don’t even have to ask,” Harry reiterates from earlier, “I’m always ready to go if you are.”</p><p>His statement is punctuated by a roll of his hips, and Louis can feel how he’s already half hard against him. He whines, needing it. </p><p>“Shhhh, Omega.” Harry soothes, “You know I have you, baby.”</p><p>Harry sits up, peeling off his shirt, and leaning down to help Louis out of his. Their briefs, and Louis’ joggers follow soon after. Harry takes his time, dragging their cocks together as Harry ruts against him. Louis feels desperate for his knot, desperate to be full. “Alpha, please.”</p><p>Harry kisses him quiet, and shuffles his way down the bed, kissing Louis’ neck, his nipples, and his hardening belly on the way. Louis looks down as Harry gets to his hole, leaking slick, and clenching on air. Harry blows on it, and then presses a messy kiss to it. Louis keens, knows what’s coming, and still wholly unprepared for the fat lick Harry presses to his rim. Louis whines again, long and high pitched. Clutching his hands into the sheets. </p><p>Harry licks into him for what feels like ever, has his chest heaving, he’s squirming all over, and it’s not enough. “Haz. Harry. Please, need your cock.”</p><p>Harry presses another kiss to Louis’ soaked rim, before he brings his first finger up into the mix. One finger turns to two, and then three. Louis feels fuller, rocking his hips down onto Harry’s hand. “Okay,” he breathes, “I’m ready, I’m ready.”</p><p>Harry pulls his fingers out slowly, and Louis whines again from the loss. Harry soothes him, running his hand down his side, while using his slicked up fingers to jack his cock a few times before lining up. </p><p>Louis’ breath catches in his chest as Harry begins pushing in. This is what he’d been wanting. It takes Harry a moment to bottom out, letting Louis adjust to being full again. </p><p>Louis basks in the fullness for a few seconds, before pouting his lips at Harry, requesting a kiss. Harry leans down, connecting their lips. As he slips his tongue into Louis’ mouth, he drags his cock almost all the way out, before slamming back in. Louis gasps, moaning out into Harry’s mouth. </p><p>Harry sets the rhythm, fucking him deep, and hard, and excruciatingly slow. Louis can’t complain, feeling full, and cared for, and loved. He’s letting out high whines, and moans, and whimpers, letting Harry know how good it feels to be so full of him. </p><p>“Fuck, baby, you sound so good.” Harry grunts into his neck, licking up the side of it, “Can’t believe I get to fill you up. Full of my cock, full of my pup.”</p><p>He bites down on Louis’ bonding spot, refreshing his lifelong mark. Louis keens, feeling like he’s going to come any second. Harry puts his hand on Louis’ belly, “Do you feel me here, baby? Feel my cock? Feel me as deep as I can be?” He punctuates his questions with several deep thrusts, each one rubbing up against his prostate.</p><p>“Could live between your thighs forever. Could put a thousand babies in you, you’re so perfect. Going to be the best mother, I’ve got the best baby for my babies.” </p><p>Louis lets out one last high pitched moan, as come splatters up his belly, and onto his chest. Squeezing down on Harry’s cock. “Please Harry, need your knot. Need it.”</p><p>Harry speeds up his thrusts, listening to Louis’ breathy whimpers as he becomes oversensitive to Harry’s cock touching all the deepest parts of him. Looking into Louis’ blue blue blue eyes, he feels his knot expanding, and he shoves in, feeling it lock into place. Louis pulls him down for a kiss, as his come begins to pump into his omega. Louis’ smaller cock lets out a few more dribbles of come, and he shivers at the oversensitivity. </p><p>Their breathing is returning to normal as Harry maneuvers them around on the bed. They end up cuddled together, Harry spooning Louis and pressing kisses into his hair. </p><p>“Love you so much, baby. Never want to see you doubt yourself.”</p><p>Louis snuggles back even further into Harry’s chest. “I love you too. Doubt isn’t all bad if it ends up with me caught on your knot, is it?” Louis deflects. </p><p>Harry presses his hand onto Louis’ tummy. “Don’t try to distract me. You’re amazing, the best person I know. And this pup, and I, we’re lucky to have you.”</p><p>Louis feels his eyes begin to water again, he sniffles. “Okay, okay. I believe you. I know. I’m lucky too, y’know? For you, and for baby, too.”</p><p>Harry noses along his neck, letting out more soothing pheromones. “Let’s get some sleep, baby.”</p><p>Harry squeezes him a little tighter to his chest, and licks up his neck one last time. Louis falls asleep, full, and happy. It’s going to be hard, and he knows he won’t always get it right. But he’s going to be the best mummy, and he’ll have the best daddy right by his side.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote this in like an hour after I woke up this morning with the idea in my head. It’s not even good or anything but I didn’t want to do nothing with it after writing it</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>